Promise of the Future
by Nadaelea
Summary: Sakura is haunted by nightly images. They torment her to no end. One shot [SasuSaku]


Title: Promise of the Future

Anime: Naruto

Paring: Sasuke-x-Sakura

Rating: T

Summary: Sakura is haunted by nightly images. They torment her to no end. SasuSaku

Warning – Spoilers for chapter chapter 57 and up

Promise of the Future

Sakura opened her eyes but nothing could be seen beyond the abyss in front of her. She franticly looked around trying to see something, anything. The world began to come into focus slowly, she saw Sasuke. He looked at her and a smile graced his face and he then said "You really are annoying." She stared in shock as he started to walk away. His words stung and left a dull ache in her chest. But when she went to call out to him the world yet again began to be consumed by a cloudy haze. As it dimmed from her view the words "Thank you Sakura" were whispered softly into her ear. The words were gentle and it softened the blow of his previous comment. Those verry word echoed in her mind

Again everything had became black, Sakura saw someone up ahead of her as the mist began to disapate she ran towards the figure, but stoped dead in her tracks when she realized just who the figure was. It was Sasuke, he stood up and it was as if his body were being consumed by flames, the Curse seal was taking over his body This was when he was protecting her form the sound nins in the second part of the Chunin exam. But even though it was for her, it hurt her to see him like that, he had attacked the Sound nins with such brutality.

Then something new happened the scenery seemed to shift under her feet. the soft dirt below her feet was slowly washed away and replace by that of water. The dense forest around the seemed to simply melt and transition into stone. The towering rock wall seemed to dwarf everything else and parts of the stone were intricately carved into armored figures. She watched as Sasuke's curse progressed The flaming marks overtook his body and he seemed to physically change, his hair turned white, and his skin dark. His appearance terrified her, he no longer seems human. She wanted to look away, to just shut her eyes. But she just stared at him "W-what happened? Sasuke?" Sakura asked softly not really expecting a reply. Then his gaze locked upon hers and he walked acrossed the glassy cerface.

She woke up with a jolt, her whole body trembling, tears streaming down her face. She pulled her knees thightly up against her chest softly uttering his name. Why had she seen those things. They felt so very real, It was as if she were seeing things to come. She continued to cry, she didn't want Sasuke to leave, to Turn into that, that thing.

It had been several days since that time in the forest, The preliminary matches already held, and although Sasuke had pushed back the curse. In the back of her mind she was still afraid ther would be a time when he couldn't and he would turn into the monster of her dreams. Especially since he had gone missing. Tomarow he third and final stage of the Chunin exa would start and Sasuke was missing. Sakura had been having that verry dream since that day in the forest right after she had first seen Sasuke's curse seal spread.

-X-Flash back -X-

(Chunin Exam - Forest of Death)

"Sakura, who did this to you?" Sasuke asked his voice filled with a mixture of Concern and anger. "Sasuke!" Sakura said in disbelief. "Your body" "Don't worry, I feel power overflowimg from within me, I feel great" he replied "He gave it to me … I understamd now. I'm an avenger, Even if I must eat the devils fruit I am on a path in which I must gain power." He continued his voice filled with determination. "Now, it was you right?" he asked as he turned his head towards the three sound nins, grinning maliciously.

Sasuke's curse seemed to spread as he prepared for the attack. Abumi (Dosu Kinuta Abumi Zaku and Kin Tsuchi are the sound nins Dosu is the leader and Kin is the only female member) decided that it was better to start on the offensive yelled out the name of his attack and a large burst of sound from the small tunnels in his hands, obliterating everything around him. "Heh, I Got him. "Abumi chuckled to himself "Got who?"

Sasuke asked suddenly appearing beside him and back handing him. Abumi is thrown off but quickly recovers. Then Sasuke turns to him and with a few quick hand signs does his Mythical Fire Flower Attack blowing several balls of fire towards Abumi. But when Abumi went to blow them away with another sound attack but when he tried it revieled shurikins within the flames. Abumi at aloss for what to do shields his face. Sasuke seeing an opening runs ina twisting Abumi's arms and putting his foot in his back. "So your proud of theses arms" he said as he pushed on his back. You could here the audible snaping of the bones in his arms. Abumi screamed in agony as Sasuke turned around and looked towards Dosu and said "You're the only one left" (Kin was taken out earler by Shikimaru and Ino) " I hope you'll be more fun."

But as he approached Dosu Sakura Screamed "STOP" and ran up throwing her arms around him, pulling him close. "Please… stop" she begged, tears streaming down her face. Slowly the curse receded, Sasuke stood almost as if he were asleep. Sakura buried her face into his back tears still gently sliding across the delicate features of her face. While in most cases she would like nothing more then to relish in the closeness they shared , her only wish was for Sasuke to be himself again, nothing else mattered. The thought of loosing him was too much to bare.

Later that night, long after they had made camp for the night and Sakura and Naruto had fallen asleep, Sasuke lay awake staring at the night sky. Although the trees obstructed the view he could still see the faint glimmer of the stars, as if they were a sign of hope within the darkness. He knew he should be sleeping and getting ready for the next day. But the days events monotonously replayed in his mind, He could sill feel the lingering warmth of Sakura's touch upon his skin. He turned he head and scanned the dence black forest. Was the sound he heard all in his mind or was there yet another attacker come to claim the ever elusive scroll. He heard the sound again, immediately he went to protect his comrades, crouching down in the soft soil of the forest floor ready to spring at a moments notice.

He herd the sound for the third time and immediately wiped around expecting to be looking into the eyes of an enemy,instead it was only Sakura, she was tossing and turning her short hair being jostled by her rapid movements. Realizing that the sounds were just Sakura he sighed in relief. He silently walked over and crouched down beside her. He let his gaze wander over her delacated features thinking to himself 'She has an strange beauty about her.' He only wished he could see her vibrant emerald green eyes, the only thing that could make her more beautiful then she was at that moment. He cautiously put his hand to her cheek, feeling her soft skin beneath his fingers. Her thrashing ceased, and she became calm, conforted by his touch. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight now that she became still giving her a almost surreal appearance. A smile spread across his face as he continued to take in this sight, knowing he would never see it again. He hesitantly bent over and places a tender kiss upon her lips, holding it for but a moment. He then stood back up and started to walk away but stoped but a few paces from her. Loosking over his sholder he said "I'm sorry that I cannot accept your love Sakura, But I am an avenger and there are some things I must do first." He layed dow and went to sleep himself.

-X-End Flash back -X-

Sakura prayed with every fiber of her being that the envts of her dream would not come to pass. But little did Sasuke know she was awake that night. She had woken up when she felt Sasuke's hand upon her skin, She heard his words and felt his kiss. She decided that she would wait for him no matter what keeping that kiss as a promise for the future. And one day maby she would tell him she was awake that night but for now it would remain her little secret.

AN this is my first ever written fanfic and I want you to be painfully blunt. How was it? Sorry if the characters were abit OOC. Please read and review


End file.
